Surprises
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Blaine wakes up on his birthday to find the loft empty but then finds a note to come to the diner at precisely 9am. Birthday fic for truffles!


**A/N: Written for an adorable person ever on her 20th birthday, trufflemores! :3**

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly, taking advantage of waking up naturally without his usual blaring alarm for school. He pulled his arms above his head and stretched, all the way down to his toes, and sighed contently as he rolled over, ready to greet his fiancé with his usual sleepy "good morning, sweetheart."

But his usual sleeping partner was no where to be found. Blaine expected to see Kurt curled up next to him, still sound asleep. He expected to still be hearing Kurt's soft puffs of breath as he continued to dream, unperturbed by the world around him.

Kurt always enjoyed sleeping in, and because of this Blaine was most often awake before him. Blaine didn't mind, however. It just meant he had more opportunities to make Kurt breakfast in bed.

Blaine sat up and stretched once more as he attempted to listen for the sound of running water indicating that maybe Kurt was in the shower, but he heard nothing. Even Kurt's side of the bed was made, the wrinkles smoothed and the duvet tucked in under a fluffed pillow.

Blaine toed on his slippers and walked to the kitchen, calling out "Kurt?" as he went. There was no answer. He didn't even get an earful from Rachel for being too loud and interrupting her beauty sleep, which come to think of it was _really _unusual. He peeked behind Rachel's curtained bedroom where the young Broadway star was no where to be found; the state of her bed was exactly like how he'd found Kurt's side of their bed.

Walking back into the kitchen, he saw a small folded piece of card stock paper on the table that he hadn't noticed before. It was embellished with his own name, the ink curling with obvious care by its inscriber:

_Blaine,_

_Happy birthday! Come to the Spotlight Diner at 9am sharp._

_~ Your fiancé._

Smiling to himself as he pocketed the card, Blaine went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Leave it to Kurt to keep Blaine in suspense, but only for a predetermined time. Kurt was not one to prolong anticipation, as he himself could hardly sit still when Blaine told him to close his eyes before presenting him with his Christmas gift every year.

The fact that Kurt got up before Blaine and along with the fact that Blaine didn't hear him leave must have meant that Kurt got up stupidly early. That sure was something given that _Blaine_ is usually the morning person.

He settled on a tasteful, pressed button-up shirt and dark wash jeans. He threw on a pair of loafers for shoes and a jacket, and he was out the door, his stomach full of butterflies as he eagerly walked to the diner, smiling the entire way there.

Blaine arrived to an unusually quiet diner. The only source of light was from the stage near the back. "Hello?" He called out. He was in the right diner; there was no other Spotlight Diner in town.

"SURPRISE!"

People erupted from behind the stage curtains, Kurt at the front, greeting Blaine and shouting "happy birthday!" as Blaine tried to hug each and every one of them.

"Oh my god you guys!" Blaine brought his hands to his face, bashful, as he thanked everyone and turned to Kurt. "Of course, this was your idea?"

"I did have a lot of help," Kurt admitted, gesturing to the crowd of friends he brought with him.

"Happy birthday, Blaine!" Rachel rushed forward to him, forgotten at the beginning in the crowd because of her being vertically challenged. She kissed him on both cheeks, jumping up and down. "It was so hard to keep this surprise from you Blaine, you have NO idea." She brought her hand to her chest dramatically.

Blaine just chuckled and thanked her specially as Kurt laced his hand in Blaine's and pulled him into a nearby booth as their friends situated themselves in nearby tables.

Santana came by to Kurt and Blaine's table with a plate piled with Blaine's favorite breakfast dish on their menu: strawberry waffles.

Decadent waffles cooked with strawberry chunks and garnished with strawberry whipped cream. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek as he started to cut his waffles.

"Mmf."

"Good?" Kurt asked.

"The best," Blaine said through mouthfuls. "You're the best. I love you so much." Blaine gave Kurt a strawberry kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. If anyone deserves this, it's you."

Blaine was always the one to make Kurt breakfast on days like this. Kurt was happy to return the favor. Even if it meant getting up ridiculously early on a weekend. It was for Blaine. His handsome, selfless, kind, and amazing fiancé.

Blaine stabbed a slice of his waffle and fed it to Kurt, chuckling when whipped cream stuck on his upper lip. He was happy to lick it off.

"Alright hobbit and lady gay, enough with the gross PDA. When Kurt asked me to come help I thought that I could at least count on you two to wait for the sexy times until you were at least back in the loft." She rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "Come on gay bar superstar number one." She gestured behind her with a lift of her head to Kurt.

"Kurt, what -?"

"Shh." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek before sliding out of the booth. "You'll see shortly."

A sudden hush came over the diner as Kurt disappeared somewhere with Santana. Come to think of it, Rachel was nowhere to be found either. What could they have possibly planned now?

Blaine found Kurt on the stage with a microphone in hand. "Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming out, especially this early on a Sunday, to celebrate with us._ I_ know how special Blaine is, of course, but seeing all of you lovely people here just reinforces that. So, with my lovely ladies…" those lovely ladies in question: Rachel and Santana emerged from the sides of the stage, each girl with her own microphone in hand. "This is for you, Blaine. We love you!"

The crowd in the diner clapped and smiled at Blaine, causing Blaine to duck his head bashfully yet again. Blaine wasn't used to this unexpected attention.

Kurt started with a pitch and Santana and Rachel joined in after.

_Haaaaaaappy birthday to you_

They launched into a long, harmonized ballad of "Happy Birthday," causing Blaine to laugh and smile as he brought his hands together as he cheered them on. Rachel and Santana put their arms around Kurt as the trio continued.

_Haaaaaaappy birthday to you_

_Happy birthdaaaay, dear Blaine_

At the mention of his name, Kurt smiled through his singing with a smile that was exclusively meant for Blaine. The crowd in the diner disappeared as Blaine beamed at his fiancé, in awe at just how unbelievable he truly was.

_Haaaaaaappy birthday to -_

Rachel and Santana dropped out for the last note, as Kurt took it as a solo:

_You_

Blaine cheered the loudest, wiping his tears with his sleeve. He couldn't help himself any longer than this. He rushed to the stage, catching Kurt's lips with his own as Kurt jumped down.

"Happy birthday, Blaine."

"Best present ever," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt in another embrace.

"Don't say that quite yet." Kurt's eyes twinkled as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I still have another part of it to give you when we get home."

"Oh?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand where their fingers were interlaced.

"Keep it in your pants, Anderson!" Santana's hawk-like hearing was strong this morning, it seemed.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, kissing Blaine's temple before tugging him along to enjoy more festivities.


End file.
